


Plan de Protection Civile en cas de Pénurie de Ramen

by eirame



Series: Kushina, Minato, et les autres [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Danger aux cheveux roux, F/M, Pas assez de saké
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirame/pseuds/eirame
Summary: Grâce à l'aide de Shikaku, Minato possède au moins un plan viable. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il se sente prêt à l'appliquer.





	Plan de Protection Civile en cas de Pénurie de Ramen

« Fugaku, je croyais que tu voulais en profiter pour passer la soirée en compagnie de Mikoto ? »

C'est Inoichi qui interpelle Fugaku. A côté de lui, Minato ressert Chôza, qui le remercie d'un hochement de tête, ainsi que Shikaku, qui semble prêt à s'assoupir la tête contre la paroi. Ils sont installés dans un angle du bar, dos au mur, portes d'entrée et de secours bien en vue. Dans la pièce dégagée et spacieuse qui constitue la salle principale, les demi-parois séparent les tables d’une manière apparemment chaotique, mais qui en réalité ne laisse aucun angle mort : il n'est donc pas difficile de remarquer l'entrée de leur collègue. 

Minato repose la bouteille, à côté de ses deux compagnes déjà vides. 

« Hein ? Kushina m'avait pourtant annoncé qu'elles allaient passer une soirée entre filles.

\- C'est Kushina, je doute que Mikoto et Fugaku aient eu le choix. »

A la remarque de Shikaku, répondent deux acquiescements pleins de commisération. Le shinobi qui saurait résister à la force de persuasion de Kushina n’est pas encore né, ou alors il est déjà en train d’opérer un repli stratégique. A l’autre bout du continent.

Chôza essaie de consoler Fugaku qui s'approche : 

« Enfin, il te reste au moins le saké ! »

\- Et notre compagnie ! » continue Inoichi en levant la main pour réclamer un nouveau verre et deux nouvelles bouteilles.

Fugaku s'assoit à côté de Shikaku. Il est d'humeur à perdre une partie de ses facultés mentales. Après avoir avalé une première rasade, il relance la conversation. 

« Nous avons au moins cette chance-là, en dépit de la désorganisation des routes des commerce, nous avons encore de larges réserves de saké.

\- Je suis presque sûr que c’est une des priorités des opérations de guerre, l’alcool est censé être d’un grand réconfort pour le moral des troupes. Même si nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de finir ivres », commente Inoichi en lançant un regard à Shikaku.

Shikaku rouvre un œil mais évite ostensiblement tout commentaire.

Après un instant de silence, c’est Chôza qui reprend :

« On commence tout de même à avoir du mal à se procurer certains produits. »

On peut toujours faire confiance aux Akimichi pour surveiller l’état des stocks. La rumeur veut qu’ils n’aient pas d’inventaire, mais un sens supplémentaire qui leur permet de suivre l’évolution des différents produits en temps réel. La réalité se résume tout simplement à une motivation passionnée, généralement centrée au niveau de l’estomac, qui produit en conséquence une organisation extrêmement rigoureuse.

« Comme quoi, par exemple ? »

La question provient de Minato. N’étant ni chef de clan, ni grand cuisinier, ses exigences en matière culinaire se limitent aux aliments comestibles les plus proches de l’entrée du magasin, ou, plus souvent encore, les plats à emporter les moins chers.

Chôza s’explique : 

« Certains produits exotiques, comme les langues de lézard salées, par exemple.

\- C’est logique, c’est une spécialité de Suna, acquiesce Minato. Cela fait déjà trois mois que les marchands ne peuvent plus passer.

\- Mais on ne peut pas vraiment dire que les langues de lézards salées soient vraiment nécessaires au moral des troupes de Konoha, ironise Inoichi.

\- Non, pas comme le riz, réplique Fugaku.

\- Ou les chips, continue Minato en regardant Chôza de biais.

\- Les dangos.

\- Les sashimis.

\- Le nouveau roman de Jiraya.

\- Le ramen, plaisante Inoichi

\- Eh, vous imaginez l’état de Kushina si jamais il y a pénurie de ramen ? » suggère Minato.

Un silence pesant s’abat soudainement sur la table. Shikaku se redresse et ouvre les yeux. Chôza fait rapidement un signe de conjuration. Les traits de Fugaku se durcissent aussi sévèrement que s’il se trouvait en plein conseil de Konoha. Le sourire d’Inoichi prend l’angle menaçant qu’il réserve habituellement aux shinobis à qui il annonce un congé forcé. Minato devient plus pâle que ses rouleaux de papier à sceaux. Les mouches s’immobilisent au-dessus de leur table. Un frisson inconscient parcourt le reste du bar et les autres shinobis passent en état d’alerte. 

Shikaku déglutit audiblement et repose son verre.

« Minato, nous sommes censés nous décontracter, pas imaginer des scénarios catastrophes. »

 

 

Quelques mois plus tard, Minato arrive, épuisé, dans leur appartement commun.

Kushina se trouve, à terre, au milieu du séjour, en train de pleurer.

Minato se met aussitôt sur ses gardes, et commence à rassembler les observations nécessaires à un état des lieux. Petite amie en larmes. Pas de blessure apparente. Rouleau vide à côté de ses pieds. Porte de la cuisine ouverte, placards en bazar comme si elle les avait fouillés à la recherche de quelque chose. Pas de traces d’intrusion.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Le cri qui surgit en réponse provoque la fuite de tous les pigeons et chats errants du voisinage.

« Il n’y a plus de ramen !

\- Hein ?

\- Il y a rupture de stock dans les magasins, le restaurant Ichiraku est fermé aujourd’hui, et même ma réserve secrète est vide ! »

Les lamentations de Kushina étirent le dernier mot en un long sanglot désespéré. 

Le temps que Minato saisisse le caractère fatal, quoique hautement improbable de la situation, Kushina renifle un grand coup, rentre ses larmes, s’essuie le nez sur sa manche, et passe au second stade du processus de deuil : la colère. 

Minato ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer les mèches rousses qui commencent à se soulever doucement, telles des langues de feu dansant dans les airs. Il les imagine traversant le champ de bataille, apportant fureur et violence contre l'ennemi, réconfortant leurs amis par leur vitalité insubmersible. Kushina n'est jamais plus belle que lorsqu'elle devient cette force de la nature qui semble prête à abattre tous les murs pour atteindre ses désirs. 

Du coin de l’œil, il aperçoit la table voisine qui commence à roussir et onduler sous la pression du chakra qui se répand dans la pièce. Ses rouleaux de fûinjutsu sont scellés sur l’étagère d’à côté. Une alarme presque inconsciente se déclenche dans son cerveau et son esprit stratégique reprend soudainement le dessus. 

A-t-il le temps de rediriger la colère de Kushina vers autre chose ? Doit-il lui annoncer que Kumo a gardé en otage une réserve de ramen ? Peut-il la téléporter directement sur la ligne de front ? Le chakra du Kyûbi ne risque-t-il pas d'interférer avec la téléportation ? Quels seraient les dommages occasionnés à Konoha s'il laissait le temps à Kushina de repartir par ses propres moyens ? Et combien de temps lui reste-t-il avant que son chakra ne commence à interférer avec les prototypes de sceaux sur lesquels il travaille depuis plusieurs mois ? 

En quelques secondes, il retrace les différentes éventualités, estime les pertes éventuelles, compare les avantages stratégiques, et choisit. 

Il est temps d'agir, pour le bien du village, et pour le sien. Le plan élaboré par Shikaku quelques mois plus tôt, après cette soirée fatidique au bar, est sa meilleure option, quoi qu'il lui en coûte personnellement.

Il se jette à genoux devant Kushina, et saisit ses mains dans les siennes. Il accroche son regard alors qu'elle relève les yeux, prend une profonde respiration, et se lance : 

« Kushina, veux-tu m'épouser ? »


End file.
